What if ?
by Mediamaniac
Summary: What if Kazuma unlocked his fu-jutsu abilities at a young age and defeated Ayano , who ended up having to leave the clan with her father leaving Gemma as headinstead? . What if they met again as two teenagers living different lives ? Read to find out.


Kazuma kannagi was the prince of stigma high school. Handsome, strong and the heir to the powerful kannagi clan, what more do you need ?.Said prince was currently on his way to pick up his brother after throwing out the day's collection of love letters.

Kazuma's POV:-

'Man, can't wait to get back home.'  
He saw Ren coming towards him and a smile came upon his face.  
"Ooooh Kazuma , are you free tonight?"  
"Did you read my letter ?"  
'Great , more fan girls .' He thought as a bunch of girls came at him and he threw Ren a go ahead flick. Ren caught his drift and set of out of the school knowing that he would follow him when he was done.  
"Hey girls, sorry , but I have plans..."  
Ren heard him begin as he reached the road and saw a cat in the middle of it. He looked to the sides and noticed a car coming from the left at high speed. Without thinking he launched forward and picked up the cat and...  
"KID,LOOK OUT!"  
Kazuma whipped his head towards the source of the yell to see Ren in the middle of the street with a cat in his arms . His eyes widened with panic. He was too far away.  
"REN!"  
Ren saw the car coming towards him and the next second felt someone tackle him to the the side-walk and twist them around mid-air so that he was protected from the force of impact on the side-walk. The car wizzed past them and he began to breath in large amounts of air in shock. The cat was still in his arms and his eyes turned to face the person who saved him. It was a girl.  
"Ren you okay , bro?"  
asked Kazuma who managed to escape the girls who were frozen in shock.  
"He's fine . Just in shock ."  
Said the red-haired girl as she patted the dirt of her clothes . She was wearing a full-sleeved , red waitress uniform with the logo of the restaurant right across the street. Ren let out a gasp.  
"Nee-san , you're hurt"  
The girl seemed surprised at what he called her and looked down to see that her arms were scrapped . Her eyes widened with horror at the sight of a huge gash on her arm visible through the ripped portion of the uniform.  
"AW MAN,MY UNIFORM'S RIPPED."  
Ren , who had gotten to his feet ,almost fell over again while Kazuma merely had a surprised expression on his face but quickly composed himself and said.  
"Come on, we'll take you to the hospital."  
"Um, no thanks ."  
"What?"  
"I ...don't like hospitals, besides its not that bad."  
"Yes it is. Nee-san. You have to get that looked at."  
The girl rolled her eyes .  
"Yeah right . I'll be fine . I'm more concerned about how I'm gonna pay for a new uniform."  
"How much?"  
"Huh!"  
She looked at the tall boy and processed his question.  
"Oh , I don't want any money"  
"You saved my brother's life . I don't like owing favours ."  
Kazuma replied making it clear that it was not a charity case. The girl seemed to consider it and finally mentioned an amount which Kazuma gave her from his wallet and then noticing a crowd beginning to gather, took Ren's hand and began to lead him away .The girl blinked at the cash and looked at the retreating boys .  
"HEY !YOU GAVE ME TOO MUCH!"  
"That's for the hospital fees ."  
Replied Kazuma when Ren shouted .  
"WAIT..."  
He turned to face the girl and bowed .  
"..THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
The girl seemed shocked and embarrassed at the outburst and replied.  
"Oh...sure. You're welcome ."  
"Ren , we gotta go"  
Nodding Ren turned and left . The girl crossed the street and let out a sigh looking at the money in her hand .'To think I just came out to take out the trash' she thought as she went around the building and through the side-entrance and past the other employees grabbing a bottle of mineral water and a box from her bag. As soon as she was in the privacy of a stall in the ladies bathroom , her face twisted in pain and she took off her top , hissing in pain as the cloth stuck to her skin by blood was peeled off. She counted the exact money needed for the uniform and placed it and the remaining in two separate bundles in the box which contained some bottles ,tubes and bandages which her father forces her to take with her because of her recklessness. As she washed and dressed her wounds , she thought of the two boys she met that day. She didn't want to accept the money but she did need it and mainly , the way the younger boy was looking at her made it clear that he was feeling very guilty so she knew that she had to accept something . She was wearing a plain,sleeveless,violet t-shirt underneath and she left the ladies room and got her bag and put on a light-red hoodie and replaced her skirt with a pair of blue shorts and put on her sneakers. Her shift was over and her next job doesn't start for 3 hours so she leisurely went to the manager's office and kindly and calmly requested a new uniform...  
"TEARING AND GETTING BLOOD STAINS ON YOUR UNIFORM IS UNACCEPTABLE."  
"UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE , I THINK A KID'S SAFETY IS WORTH MORE THAN A BLOODY PEICE OF CLOTH."  
...and after calmly giving the amount over to the manager who accepted it with understanding...  
"HERE,S THE FREAKING CASH , SO JUST GIVE ME THE BLOODY RECEIPT SO I CAN LEAVE"  
"HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH A TONE WITH ME? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE TO REDUCES TO PITY-DONATIONS TO LIVE. Here's your receipt , NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY OFFICE"  
...She calmly exited the office after saying her goodbye...  
"OFFICE , HAH, MORE LIKE PIGSTY. I'M HOLDING MY BREATH SO THAT I DON'T DIE OF GASEOUS POISONING ."  
"LEAVE!"  
"...WITH PLEASURE "  
*BAM*  
...She peacefully made her way to her home , her sports bag slung on her back.  
'That rotten old coot . Pity donations ,PITY DONATIONS. I saved a kid's life and all he sees is a bloody uniform (literally) . I should just take a sword and...'  
One would think that this meant that she was fired but no, this set of pointless arguments were common . Why? Because the manager liked to shout and the girl was more than happy to comply.  
"I'm home ...father?"  
"I'm in the kitchen , dear..."  
The girl walked into the apartment to the kitchen to see her father sitting at the kitchen table , reading a book. The old man , who had long grey hair look down his book and gave his daughter a loving smile.  
"Welcome home... Ayano"

**_A.N:-_**

**_Idea came to me . I wrote the first chap a while ago . thought 'what the heck' and decided to post it . Warning : Updates will be seriously s slow for this ...maybe ...most probably . Please review._**

**_P.S: There are twisted reasons for why Kazuma's the heir . Ayano's a working kid ...etc._**


End file.
